


До «нас»

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Missing Scene, Other, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад. Но всегда ли это приводит к печальным последствиям?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	До «нас»

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> вдохновился группой https://vk.com/omensy и их хэдканонами. cheers.
> 
> цитату в описании приписывают как Джеймсу Босвеллу, так и Сэмюэлю Джонсону. я не очень разобрался, но цитата хорошая, почему бы и нет.
> 
> АВТОР ДАЛЁК ОТ РЕЛИГИИ, как кроули от рая. хотя кроули ближе к раю, чем я к религии.  
> поэтому ОЧЕНЬ ПРОШУ не воспринимать всё за правду-истину и помнить, что это только фанфик.
> 
> я специально не читал фф по оменсам после выхода сериала, так что я без понятия, было ли подобное.
> 
> кроули/азирафаэль с огромным трудом воспринимаются мной как нечто не платоническое. они выше этого, разве нет?
> 
> Топ с Фикбука:  
> 3.07.2019:  
> №39 в топе «Другие виды отношений по всем жанрам»  
> №3 в топе «Другие виды отношений по жанру Философия»  
> №11 в топе «Другие виды отношений по жанру Пропущенная сцена»  
> №18 в топе «Другие виды отношений по жанру Мифические существа»

– Какого демона мы должны страдать из-за человеческих слабостей и болезней? – несдержанно воскликнул Азирафаэль, после явно пожалев об этом – затупившаяся головная боль снова дала о себе знать, и ангел зарылся плотнее в подушки дивана, бесполезно стараясь спрятаться от неё там.

Кроули в ответ смог лишь слабо ухмыльнуться – его постигла та же участь, что и Азирафаэля. Не было сил даже наколдовать себе аспирин или что-то похожее – демон особо не вдавался раньше, что пьют люди против головной боли, а зря.

Похмелье – это, несомненно, заслуга ангелов. Демоны не настолько жестоки, а вот вполне в духе ангелов сделать так, чтобы человек мучился после лучших часов под алкогольным опьянением в своей жизни. Или не в жизни, но Кроули всё равно уважал это изобретение человечества.  
Правда, до сего дня с похмельем он никогда не сталкивался. 

– Я думаю, это из-за ангелов. Точнее, из-за одного конкретного ангела, – Кроули удобнее устроился на подлокотнике, борясь с нежеланием вставать.

До «одного конкретного ангела» не сразу дошло, что речь идёт о нём.

Всё было ясно, как божий день, хоть и случилось это вечером. Азирафаэль и Кроули собрались, как обычно, в книжном магазине первого по вполне невинной причине – отпраздновать годовщину неслучившегося апокалипсиса.  
Традиция появилась у них сразу после оного, правда, когда она переросла из ужина в «Ритц» в пьянку дома у одного из них, не помнил никто. Оба считали, что это вполне закономерно – Кроули было даже в радость пить практически дома у ангела, а ангел, отдалившийся от дел небесных, мог дать слабину и вести себя неподобающе хотя бы один вечер в году.  
С апокалипсиса прошло около десяти лет, и, кроме вышеперечисленного, жизнь сверхъестественных существ не изменилась никак. Разве что Адам подрос. На волне учёбы в университете он часто заглядывал к Азирафаэлю за лучшими учебниками – даже несмотря на то, что затем практически поселившийся у ангела Кроули выбрасывал (читать: осторожно откладывал в сторону) половину из них, называя раритеты старьём. Он был прав, учебники по анатомии шестнадцатого века явно нельзя было назвать соответствующими уровню современной науки, хотя это обижало Азирафаэля – он ведь хотел, как лучше!  
Однако в этот раз Адам решил зайти просто так. Он не ожидал найти ангела и демона напившимися в стельку, хоть и зрелище это было уморительное.

– Адам заходил? – вспомнил Азирафаэль, застонав от новой вспышки боли и стыда. – Мне кажется, кто-то подчистил мне память. Я абсолютно не помню события вчерашнего вечера.  
– Никто тебе ничего не чистил, ангел, ты просто много выпил. А Адам просто сделал последствия более реалистичными и… закономерными? Короче, не всё он взял от своего нынешнего биологического отца, от Сатаны тоже кое-что перешло.  
– Не мог он… Ох, боже. О чём мы говорили?  
– О человеческой природе. Кажется, ты говорил о преимуществах бытия человеком, а я искромётно разбивал твои доводы в их пользу своими негативными комментариями. То есть, всё как всегда.

Кроули решил, что надо всё-таки встать. Где он найдёт таблетки в книжном магазине, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

– Но мы ведь всё ещё ангел и падший ангел, верно? – с лёгкой паникой в голосе спросил Азирафаэль.

Кроули лишь махнул рукой и начал героически отрывать себя от дивана, стараясь не делать резких движений.

– Разумеется. Что за глупый вопрос.  
– Кстати, Кроули, ты никогда не рассказывал, как ты…

Кроули вопроса не услышал или же услышать не захотел. Он всё-таки наколдовал себе и ангелу таблетку аспирина и бутылку воды, и теперь занимался лишь тем, что большими глотками поглощал жидкость. Благослови Господь воду (но только не святую).

А спрашивал Азирафаэль следующее: «Кроули, как ты пал?» Или, если быть правильнее и тактичнее к самому Кроули: «По каким причинам тебя нагло оклеветали и изгнали из Рая, ведь ты всего лишь попал в плохую компанию?»  
Это было давно.

Адам и Ева вошли в Эдем, созданный только для них двоих.

– Люди. Нелепые создания, не правда ли? – ангел с короткими светлыми волосами обратился к стоявшему рядом с ним рыжеволосому ангелу; оба взирали на людей с Небес, ещё не ступая в прекрасный сад.

Не то чтобы у ангелов в эти дни было на это время.

– Ты выглядишь, как они.  
– _Они выглядят, как мы_ , Сариил. Не стоит путать, – хмыкнул Самаэль и отошёл прочь, более не желая наблюдать за созданиями божьими.

Любой другой ангел, обладая свойственными им бесконечным терпением и вездесущей снисходительностью, просто пожали бы плечами на ответ равного по званию. Сариил же закатил глаза.  
В последнее время все трудились над созданием этой новой и прекрасной вещи под названием «Вселенная» и не менее прекрасной «Землёй». Не было времени на праздные разговоры, хоть и было у ангелов всё время мироздания – однако и тут Сариил успевал найти раздражающие его вещи.  
Архангелы находились на ступень выше ангелов, они должны были являться оплотом всей добродетели, что имелась бы у людей. Сариил это понимал, как и все, и, как и все, скрывал, что тоже склонен к той тёмной стороне, у которой не было ни имени, ни места – она просто была, как нечто неназванное, что-то, до чего Богиня отчего-то не снизошла. Как и до объяснений, что делать, если ты столкнулся с этим «тёмным», чем бы оно ни было.  
Она назвала «светлые» вещи и вещи, которых стоило опасаться. Однако ни одного ангела ещё не сожгло дотла за то, что он украдкой сделал вещь, ему несвойственную. Ангелы осторожно, как дети, прощупывали, насколько далеко смогут зайти.  
Сариилу не нравился Самаэль. Тот, словно пользуясь тем, что на него все смотрят, как на «главного» из всех архангелов, распространял вокруг себя то самое тёмное, чего следовало опасаться. Он, как вода, подтачивал твёрдые убеждения ангелов, вплавлял в их мысли сомнение. Сариил, сколько бы не пытался этого избежать, тоже находил в его словах истину, с ужасом и всё меньшим трепетом ожидая той минуты, когда ангелам прикажут преклониться перед земными существами.

Богиня любит их больше, так говорил Самаэль. Сариил старался, честно старался смотреть по сторонам, видеть, сколько Она сделала для них. И на это у Самаэля находился ответ: «Всё это время Богиня создавала это для них».  
Противопоставить этому Сариил не мог ничего.

Отгоняя непрошеные мысли, Сариил спустился, но не на Землю – чуть выше, туда, где кипела работа и не было времени до пространных размышлений. Не то чтобы у архангела были дела здесь, свою работу по созданию звёзд и туманностей он закончил давным-давно, но ему нравилось ходить и наблюдать.  
Ещё ему нравилось, что на него, как на архангела, обращали внимание. Но в этом он не признается даже себе – он всё ещё хороший ангел.

– Эти люди… такие интересные! Я наблюдаю за ними долгое время, – Сариил услышал голос и остановился, притаившись за одной из колонн Рая.

Он знал этого ангела лишь по словам других ангелов и не обращал на него внимания, как и на многих других. Ангелов, по его мнению, было слишком много, чтобы дружить со всеми. Не враждует – и ладно, этого достаточно.  
Кажется, этого ангела зовут Азирафаэль. Совсем недавно он получил должность стража Восточных Врат Эдема. По мнению многих, эта должность была почётной – Азирафаэль был ближе остальных к людям, в хорошие дни мог даже поговорить с ними.  
Восхищение людьми было нормально среди ангелов, но после речей Самаэля для Сариила это казалось чем-то диким. Что в них такого, в этих людях?

– Они робкие и дружелюбные, совсем как ангелы! Но всё же есть в них что-то…

Ангел, стоявшая рядом с Азирафаэлем, заметила Сариила и поспешила одёрнуть того за полу робы. Азирафаэль непонимающе замолчал.

«Ну, началось», – вздохнул Сариил, выходя из-за колонны.

Иногда его высокий статус был минусом – некоторые ангелы (их было большинство) боялись лишний раз пискнуть при вышестоящем. В итоге, когда Сариилу надоедала компания архангелов, он не мог найти собеседника среди остальных.  
И почему лесть ещё не внесена в список «того, чего следует опасаться»?

– Сариил, – Азирафаэль светло и совсем искренне улыбнулся, – Добрый день. Не желаешь присоединиться к общению?  
– У нас уже перерыв закончился, – поспешно произнесла девушка и поспешила уйти вместе с прочими ангелами, оставив Сариила наедине с Азирафаэлем.  
– Увидимся! – махнул он им вслед, вновь полностью сосредотачиваясь на архангеле.

Богиня, как этот ангел был невинен! За минуту этой неловкой встречи он успел поразить Сариила своей искренностью и чистотой. Устав от яда Самаэля, чувствуя себя, словно в клетке, Сариил желал этой искренности. Потерять сейчас такого собеседника будет сродни великому провалу.  
Он подошёл ближе, чувствуя себя на фоне этого ангела совсем неправильным и слабым. Азирафаэль не чувствовал неловкости, не видел, как архангел ищет подвох в его словах и удивляется тому, что не находит его.

– Ты говорил что-то о… людях?

Азирафаэль с упоением и нежностью рассказал о том, как люди, которым все законы мироздания были поданы в готовом виде, пытались догадаться о чём-то сами. Он рассказал, как Ева не верила его словам о том, что за стенами Эдема ничего нет, что лишь пустыня простирается там, что в изобильном саду они будут счастливы.

– Мне кажется, в этом заключается суть человека. Живя в лучшем из миров, они начинают скучать, если мир подаёт им всё готовое. Им нужны испытания, – Азирафаэль задумчиво замолчал, отведя светлый взгляд в сторону. – Мне кажется, им скучно в саду.

Сариил не заметил, как искренне и впервые за эти дни счастливо улыбался, пока слушал Азирафаэля. Тем более мерзко было возвращаться наверх и вновь видеть Самаэля и остальных. У Самаэля тоже были кудряшки и голубые глаза, но света, такого же, какой шёл от Азирафаэля, в них не было.  
Или был, но не для него? Азирафаэль искренне улыбался ему, Сариилу, пусть он и был добр ко всем, но доброта его не была поддельной.

Это могло быть мнение только Сариила. Он запутался – не знал, во что верить, и его раздражало, что эти сомнения породил в нём другой архангел.

На следующий день случилось то, чего многие ждали и лишь некоторые – ждали с отвращением.

**Преклонитесь перед ними.**

Слова Богини громом пронеслись над Небесами. И ангелы, где бы не находились и чем бы не были заняты, волной встали на колени, выражая свою покорность перед людьми.  
Но не все.

– Почему мы должны преклоняться перед теми, кто слабее нас?

_Люди такие интересные!_

То, что для людей должно было стать величайшей привилегией, для Сариила стало настоящим Адом, хотя это слово на тот момент не было никому известно. По сути, у ангелов выбора быть не должно – они не должны ставить мнение другого архангела выше мнения Богини. Тогда что происходит сейчас? Почему Сариил с напускной лёгкостью остался стоять, следуя словам ненавистного им Самаэля? Почему, стараясь подавлять в себе всё «тёмное», он в итоге позволил этому взять над собой верх?  
Однако, стоя у края Небес, перед простирающейся перед ним кипящей бездной, он чувствовал себя свободным от сомнений и метаний. Действительно, раз для него всё решено, то смысл убиваться на этот счёт?

– У меня остались вопросы, – тихо, словно не ожидая ответа, обратился он к Богине перед тем, как пасть.

Конечно, Богиня ему не ответила. Конечно, вопрос остался неозвученным, однако для всех Падших он был одинаков: «Для чего тогда я был создан?»

Само Падение ощущалось как нечто, вскрывающее все тёмные закоулки несуществующей души, как самое страшное унижение и присутствие заклятого врага, имя которому – ты сам.  
Падение оставляло свой след не только на теле, но и на всём внутреннем мире. Клеймо, которое не стереть, пригвождающее тебя к одному миру, в котором тебе ненавистно всё.  
Кожа Сариила горела так, словно он имел тело. Кипящая сера стекала по белоснежным крыльям, окаймляя их чернотой. К телу прилипла грязь, которую теперь не отмыть никаким чудом, потому что её не видно, но она всё равно ощущается.  
Сариил возненавидел себя. На Богиню он был зол – секунда сомнения, промедления в выполнении приказа стоила ему того, что он сейчас лежит в пыли, покрытый пеплом и серой, с обугленными, почерневшими крыльями и без дальнейшего смысла существования.  
И никакой свободы нет. Вместо этого – другой голос, вещавший многое, но в сущности – одно и то же:  
 **Творите зло. Для этого вы созданы**.

Воспоминания Кроули были, как затёртая киноплёнка. Вряд ли и сам Азирафаэль вспомнит о том, что встречался с ним до его падения.  
Это было давно. Что было давно, как известно – неправда. Потому и неважно совершенно, так ли пал Кроули, как он это помнит, или же как-то иначе.

– Я просто попал в плохую компанию, – отвечает он, когда понимает вопрос, и ангела такой ответ устраивает, потому что другого и не нужно.

– Ты знаешь, Кроули, – говорит Азирафаэль, когда ангельское начало всё же берёт своё, вылечивая ангела от похмелья, – Я убеждён, что всё, что ни делается, делается к лучшему.

Кроули в своей манере с ним не соглашается, однако там, в глубине того, что они называют душой, где он – всё ещё Сариил, там он оглядывается вокруг и понимает:  
Богиня любит всех своих детей – и людей, и ангелов, и даже _ангелов бывших_.

**Author's Note:**

> группа автора: https://vk.com/sweetflower_dl
> 
> Самаэль (Samael) — «Яд Божий», грозный Ангел смерти, его связывают с Сатаной/Люцифером.  
> Сариил — начальник над духами, соблазняющими и вовлекающими людей в грех.  
> источник: https://caitik.ru/1243-names-of-the-angels.html


End file.
